This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Through this grant we have established a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) at the College of Veterinary Medicine, Kansas State University (KSU) for the study of epithelial function. The COBRE Administrative Core provides grant administration and organizes and supports formal mentoring meetings, the COBRE Seminar Series, External Advisory Committee meetings, Executive Committee meetings, visiting scientists, mini-sabbaticals and conducts project leader meetings. This core initiates and conducts searches and evaluations of candidates for support by the COBRE.